Ep. 13: Ka Kabuki Boy
Ka Kabuki Boy is the thirteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the start of a two-part story introducing Grandmaster Yufang and where the team faces Kabuki Novice. Synopsis The Dairanger deal with a Gorma Minion possessing people into being kabuki actors, all while dealing with an arrival from China Lin must cope with. Plot At the New East Asian Bank, a transfer is occurring until one of the guards suddenly spasms; when asked what's happening to him, he suddenly grabs a bag and a baton grabbing the money for himself before making a pose and running off! Elsewhere, Shoji is trying ask Ryo for 80 Yen but is being ignored until money starts falling from the sky that Tenmaranger runs to grab, being thrown down by the strange security guard as more people rush to grab the falling bills! The workers at the bank spot the security officer calling him a thief as Ryo tries to retrieve Shoji but with him giving back all the money he tried to make his own. The officer continues to run and pose until being confronted by Ryo and Shoji; but then suddenly his hair turns into a kabuki wig and his face gains paint on it, making them realize he's with the Gorma! Ryo and Shoji confront the kabuki man, forcing them to fight him but be tossed around as he keeps hopping like a kabuki performer, forcing them to transform to fight the security guard who easily crushes them and tosses Ryuuranger into a nearby statue and Tenmaranger into a bench! Ryo uses Blaze Destruction and knocks him back to take the Revolving Tenma Kick. However before they can perform the finisher, Ryuuranger and Tenmaranger are attacked by a strange flying disc, which pushes them back before being caught by an old man with a cricky neck who proclaims that the Dairanger may not be so bad if they can avoid his Big Wheel Blade, but the duo remain naive and young, which is nothing to be ashamed of before blowing an ember from his pipe that hits Shoji, forcing them to chase after him yet with him vanishing without warning. Ryo notices that the security guard is no longer a kabuki man, having reverted to his original form. At Dairanger headquarters, the duo confirm the kabuki fighter wasn't a Gorma, believing he suddenly attacked humans, took money and ran and the kabuki makeup, making them think he was possessed by the real Gorma warrior. Kazu asks about the strange old man and if he's Gorma, but Ryo explains he's just strange with a Fu Manchu mustache and with the strange neck twitch, shocking Rin; when Shoji asks what she knows, Rin runs off with the rest of the team in pursuit. Reaching Rin's apartment, they enter as the female Dairanger discovers the strange man in her laundry room, Rin recognizing her as her Grandfather while Ryo and Shoji realize who it is! Rin yells at her grandfather that he could have told her he was coming as he yells at how messy the apartment is as she takes a bra he pulls out away. Ryo asks if this really is her grandfather; she merely mentions that she isn't her real grandfather, merely an old man she lived with in China who is the younger brother of her grandmother. The old man continues to complain about Rin's apartment as he gets hit by books falling from her closet the rest of the Dairanger are forced to clean up. Master Kaku arrives stating that the man is Grandmaster Guhon; they wonder where he came from but Kaku state that the old man contacted him; Guhon acknowledging that the master is more dignified than he used to be. Kaku acknowledged Guhon as a master weapon technician who invented the Aura Changers, shocking the team; Ryo and Shoji wonder why he interfered prior but Guhon states if he didn't, they would have been killed by the Gorma; and that the guard was merely a servant of the real Gorma Minion: Kabuki Boy. Kaku reveals that whenever Kabuki Boy gets on someone's back, he vanishes and is transformed into that person that he can control; one way to show it's him is by showing him either actual Kabuki or the Beijing Opera due to his love of a show. Guhon had chased him to Japan but tells Kaku that he has to be captured alive, surprising the master. The male Dairanger leave wondering why they have to capture Kabuki Boy alive but acknowledge that it is Master's orders; yet Ryo wondering why they need to do a play to capture him. Back in the apartment, Guhon is using a Big Wheel Blade to slice onions due to it's abilities as a knife; Rin wonders what it is and he explains it is a weapon he recently invented and states he has other weapons, showing off a daikon radish chopper and an automatic stirrer, stating all those would be good to make something delicious with. Rin asks why Kabuki Boy has to be kept alive, but Guhon states a girl shouldn't speak of death lightly and that he was the one who sent Rin to Japan on Kaku's request yet doesn't want her to learn dangerous things. He asks if Rin is going to college and learning and she answers using slang, surprising Guhon believing she's turning Japanese. Rin wonders if Guhon is lonely, with him claiming he isn't until he stops himself from answering and returns to cooking while complaining they haven't chatted in a long time. As Rin leaves, Guhon takes out the photo of a woman named Shokyo, telling her that they won't have to wait long. At a Gorma meeting point, a kabuki stage is set up as Kabuki Boy begins performing before the Gorma Triumvirate before acknowledging them and welcoming them and stating it's been a while with Zydos being the only one applauding him calling him "pretentious as always". When asked about their plan, Kabuki Boy states he knows of every step accordingly as he steps down on the stage and then stating he is preparing a trap and that even the Dairanger won't be able to stop him. When Shadam asks Kabuki Boy about Guhon and Gara states that he did whatever he wanted in China, the Gorma Minion stops the show and clears the stage. Around a construction site, Kabuki Boy spies looking for various options, choosing a construction worker and using his "Invisible Jump" before fusing with the worker and using his jackhammer to attack a police station forcing an officer to get rid of him; but then for Kabuki Boy to take him over and start rampaging by throwing objects and his gun before being stopped by a noodle seller's bike. As he gives chase,the Dairanger watch as he takes over the noodle seller with Rin and he drops noodles around while driving down stairs and falling out of him. Realizing he can no longer hide from the Dairanger, Kabuki Boy introduces himself as the team give chase once again before he vanishes, the team forced to search for him until Ryo hears more ruckus at a jewelry shop of a mysterious gunman. Shoji tries to rush in with Ryo to see the robbery in progress but a manhole suddenly opens, revealing itself as the robber; he shoots at the team as the Dairanger start chasing after him! The thief shoots at the Dairanger as he runs up a flight of stairs to escape until he gets to the roof, continuing to keep the heroes at bay until he ends up being taken over by Kabuki Boy! Stating that the team will now face his secret weapon, he takes out a pair of "Stage-Clapping Nunchaku" and attacks the team using the robber's body to fight them while destroying property and then bringing out the robber's gun, shooting at the team barely being protected by transforming. Shoji takes out a Star Sword but Ryo realizes they can't harm the thief telling the team to distract Kabuki Boy while he jumps onto his back; Shoji claims it's too hard but Ryo chances it, being thrown as the other Dairanger use their Dairen Rods or martial arts only to be pushed aside easily. Kabuki Boy prepares to shoot but Ryo stops with his Dai Buster, leading to a shootout until the gun is shot out of his hand and Rin uses a Qi tornado to blow the thief down. Cornering Kabuki Boy, the team tells him to release the thief but the Gorma Minion states he won't and that if they come a step closer, he'll jump off the building, killing the robber! The team try to stop him but Guhon appears telling them to let him jump; stating that it won't kill Kabuki Boy, merely give him bruises; even with the team worried more about the fate of the robber! Guhon doesn't mind the death of the thief and leaps to throw Kabuki Boy off himself, attacking the possessed robber to throw him off while hitting him with his pipe until throwing him off the building as he desired, the thief collapsing on the nearby street! As the Dairanger rush down, Ryo realizes that the robber is dead, but Guhon claims that Kabuki Boy escaped and needs to be found, even as the Dairanger confront him about their potential murder; yet Guhon continues to chase the Gorma Minion as the police arrive on the scene. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Bank Robber: *Guard: *Police: *Mechanic: *Soba Vendor: *Man: Notes *'Viewership': 6.4% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura